


Fourth

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Quartet [4]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thanks Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth

The party carried on into the early hours of the next morning. The gang were all still excited as they started heading home, but I just felt empty. Sure the store had been saved, but it wouldn't have needed Mark's idea to save it if I hadn't screwed up first. I was actually debating crashing on the couch in the back room, rather than going back to Joe's place, when it happened.

Joe came up behind me and pulled me into a hug, nearly making me jump out of my skin. He told me how grateful he was, how hopeless he'd felt sat out there on the swing, and how I'd made him believe – in the store, in the gang, in himself again. I was blushing like mad as I turned around to look in his eyes. I reminded him it was my screw up that started everything and he stunned me by arguing. He thought it was his mistake. He said he should have trusted us, trusted me, and asked for help before I found the Music Town stuff.

I was overwhelmed, I just grinned up at him like a loon. For once in my life I was lost for words so I just hugged him tightly and he seemed to understand, pulling my head to rest on his shoulder for a while. Eventually I pulled back and looked up at the same moment as he looked at me. Our eyes met and everything seemed to grow quiet. I could feel something warm spreading from the pit of my stomach through my body. 'So this is what love feels like.' I smiled slowly, feeling it get larger and sappier as he kept looking at me. He stroked my hair off my face and kept staring into my eyes like there was some great secret hidden in them. At last he seemed satisfied with what he was seeing and he smiled too. Leaning down he kissed me gently and then pulled my head to rest on his shoulder again.


End file.
